Shinigami Death Princess
by harleykiss6294
Summary: Summary: What happens when Orihime is not as bubbly as she seems to be, but more dark. What happens when after the war when Momo lost the trust she felt for others. What happens when Rangiku past catches up to her. What happens to the men that love these broken women. The powerful Shinigami women and their stories.


This is a Rated M or MA fanfiction fot a reason. I do not own the characters but I am a fan of them. This is an Orihime/Byakuya, Momo/Shiro, Rangiku/Grimmjow. Also I am not a fan of Rukia or Ichigo, or any of Ichigo's group but Orihime. So there will be bashing on Ichigo's group if it offends you then do not read. Same if the rated M or the angst offends you then click that back button.

Summary: What happens when Orihime is not as bubbly as she seems to be, but more dark. What happens when after the war when Momo lost the trust she felt for others. What happens when Rangiku past catches up to her. What happens to the men that love these broken women. The powerful Shinigami women and their stories.

In a small one bedroom rundown apartment in the Kurow district you can find a beautiful seventeen year old girl in a daze staring at the only picture frame in the small area. It was a picture of her savior, her older brother. The only one that could ever see through her fake smiles. How she wished that she was her outer personality, an energetic, loving, selfless girl, but atlas she wasn't. No, the real her was more dark, depressing, broken, and dangerous girl. However, none of her so called friends would ever see the real her, not if she can help it. Anyways, they probably would be to blind to see it, what is right in front of them.

She was just so tired. She just felt like she didn't have the energy or will to keep on putting up the pretense. However, it has become second nature to her, and she doesn't know if she could stop if she wanted to.

Her older brother always wanted her to be a loving and energetic little angel. That was the reason he took her away from their messed up parents. He wanted to fix what they broke. However, her older brother never realized that once something has been broken then it even harder to put if back together, if ever. Such as, when a porcelain doll is broken, you could glue it back together, but it would have cracks, and there is a possibility that you didn't glue all the pieces back. So one something is broke it would just never be the same. But to make her older brother feel better she created her other outer personality. If their parents didn't break her then she had hoped that she would of became that girl.

Her father was an alcoholic druggie and gambler, while her mother was a druggie and a prostitute. She was only nine years old when it happened. She was on the floor doing her homework when the front-door busted open. Her father walked up to her grabbed her wrist hard and jerked her up hard, and started dragging her to the door. Outside the entrance stood two men, one man had on a bright purple shirt with sunglasses, and the other one had on a suit with sunglasses on. If her wrist wasn't in pain she would of giggled at how funny they look wearing sunglasses at night. My father turned me around where I was looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Ok baby girl, you are going to go with these two gentlemen for a couple of weeks and then they will bring you right back home." I listened to my father explain to me. I was about to ask why, but before I could my father pushed me out the door to the two funny looking men. I didn't know then, but that night I learned that there was nothing innocent in this world, it was the night I became broken.

After the two weeks were up I was brought back, but it didn't end there. I no longer smiled. It took my older brother over a year saving up enough money so he could grab me and run away. However, he left me after we settled down and he gifted me with my two pale turquoise snowflake hairpins, by left I meant he died. However, before he died e got in touch with a family member, and that family member paid for my room and board after his death. I lived alone since then. Honestly, I didn't want Ichigo to save me that night, I wanted to die with my older brother, my savior. Needless to say, I didn't get my wish. Afterwards, I didn't have anything to live for so I turned my fake love on to Ichigo. I don't think I have really ever felt love towards another before, not even towards my older brother. My spiritual power can't even heal me. I am just so tired.

I was forcefully taken out of my musings when I heard my front door get kicked in. I stood up and turned around with my brother's picture still clutched in my right hand. When I turned around I saw the guy that has been asking me out for the last two years. He worked at the shop where I always get my red bean sauce. He was the idol of our neighborhood. All the girls and women in our neighborhood were infatuated with him. I, however was not.

"I'm tired of you not noticing me. I have been in love with you for the past three years. I have been trying everything for you to notice me, but you still don't. What do I have to do for you to notice me. I'm tired of waiting. If I can't have you then no one can." The handsome demented boy was glaring and crying at the same time. I watched as he lifted up his right arm. In his right hand was a large butcher knife. I just stood there staring at him, but I spread my arms out in a welcoming gesture with a serene look on my face smiling. He walked to me and I felt as the knife went straight down through my heart. He didn't stop though, he kept on stabbing. But I don't know when but I went blank after the second stab. I begged and commanded my little fairies not to heal me, I was just so tired. I was finally free. In the next world I would not have any memories. Oh, how I wish I could thank the deranged boy who killed me.

If I would have been still alive after he was satisfied then I would of seen how he held me to him crying, and how he finally took the knife that was covered in my blood and stabbed his own heart. When the cops finally arrived they would of seen the gruesome scene of splatters of blood everywhere and of a once handsome boy leaning over the once beautiful girl laying in his lap. However, they wouldn't be able to tell that the girl was once beautiful because the girl's face was unrecognizable. In the news they were called the kokoro no koibito (hearted lovers). Too bad the news will never know that they were far from the truth. It took a month for her so called friends to notice that she was gone, even when the girl was all over the news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just like any other day in Soul Society. Especially for the Gotei 13 and the eccentric and odd individuals who were also the most dangerous in all the worlds. They were all called in a meeting by the captain-commander. Since the present war was now over they had to get back to business.

"We have all gathered here to discuss our situation on the vacancy for the position of captain for the 5th division. It has come to my attention that the candidates for the position is not up to par. So I have gathered us here to ask for your suggestions on who would be suitable for the position." The captain commander Yamamoto said watching their reactions.

"What about Shinji?" Renji spoke up. Before anyone else could give their inputs there was a golden orb that just materialized in the middle of them. They watched as the orb disappeared. In the middle of them all on the floor was an unworldly beautiful girl with long orange burnt hair curled in a ball clutching a zunpakuto. She was wearing the Shinigami uniform, but she had on large white captain jacket and on the end of the jacket was pale turquoise. The beautiful girl looked familiar to everyone present in different ways, some new her personally and some just met her by passing. However, if you looked closely at the beautiful girl you would of notice that she looks like she was in distressed.

"Hime!" They heard the 5th lieutenant yell out running towards the beautiful girl. They watched as she dropped to her knees and started running her fingers through the beautiful girl's hair, they watched as her distressed facial expression evened out on her delicate face.

"Well it seems the position for the 5th district's captain has already been filled by destiny." The captain commander said in awe and a little amusement. He always knew there was something special about the young girl that hid behind her smiles. It seems he was right on his judgement about how she would of made a very powerful Shinigami, since it seems that was her destiny all along.

"Hinamori- fukutaicho, are you in agreement with your new captain?" He asked the 5th division lieutenant.

"Hai, Yamamoto-taicho I am in agreement." Momo said in a strong voice. Momo still couldn't believe that Hime just appeared out of no where wearing the captain colors of the 5th division. She remembers the first time she really met her new taicho. They were in hueco mundo and Hime healed her, but she didn't just heal her she also noticed that she was broken. She can remember what Hime said to her, I am broken too and we can't be fixed where we once were, but it teaches us and makes us stronger so we can fight so it won't happen again, and to notice in reality the world is harsher than reality. After Hime said those words to her she started observing Hime every chance she got. What she found out, Hime did not belong with her group pf friends, and that Hime hid how broken she was behind her smiles and selfless nature, but it just did not fit her. She felt honored to get to know and notice the real Hime.

Momo stood back up "I will take my taicho to her quarters." Momo bowed then lifted her taicho on her back then shunpoed out carrying her new taicho.

Yamamoto- taicho along with everyone else just watch them go. "Since the situation has been solved you may disperse." He said watching as they all left. If the young girl was here then he came to the heart-breaking conclusion that she must of died. He has never seen a soul that just appeared as she did and dressed the way she was. He guesses there is a first for everything especially in all the centuries he has been alive. He wonders if she will remember her human life since it has never happened before. He also wonders why she has a zunpakuto since her powers seemed to come from her hairpins that was still in her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo landed in the 5th division captain quarters in the bedroom. She laid Hime-taicho down on the futon and covered her up. When she completed her task she sat down and watched as her taicho slept. She still couldn't believe that Hime is now her taicho. The one that is as broken as her will now be her taicho.

The one important thought that passed through Momo's mind is that what happened to her. If she was in Soul Society then she must have died, but how?

Momo also wondered if Hime-taicho will remember her when she wakes up, and when she wakes up will she be Orihime or Hime. Momo kept running her fingers through her taicho hair knowing it would calm her down. Momo learned from watching Hime that if she was mulling, concentrating or distressed about something then she would twirl her hair between her fingers. When she got angry then she would bite her bottom lip hard where it was drawing blood. You could even say it became an obsession watching Hime-taicho's quirks. That is also why she thinks it was destiny that Hime became her taicho. Hime would never betray the ones that she cares for. However, Momo doesn't know about what she would do about her so called mortal friends, because she usually wore a mask around them. Honestly, Momo thinks that Hime didn't really deem them as her friends, it was more like that they needed Hime's powers. That group would have died a longtime ago if it wasn't for Hime's powers keeping them alive and healed so they could keep on fighting and living another day. Momo knows that her childhood friend the captain of the 10th division Shiro-chan and his lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku both cares for Hime and they both deem her as an important friend, even they noticed who she really is behind Hime's fake smiles. Honestly, those mortals must be blind.

"Momo?" Momo jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Hime's questioning angelic voice. Momo stared into her taicho's blue grey eyes. Well that answers the question whether Hime would remember her mortal life.

"Welcome back Hime-taicho." Momo bowed her head in respect.

"Taicho?" Hime scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hai, You have been made the captain of the 5th division, which seemed to be your destiny." Momo explained to her confused taicho.

"I don't understand, I died I should be a soul in blissful ignorance, I should be starting over with no memories of my past life. I wasn't suppose to remember. I guess even in death I don't get peace." Momo heard the defeat in her taicho's voice. That's when Momo knew what happened, Hime wanted to die, to finally be free. It must be horrible for Hime to realize even in death she would never get peace, and her past will always haunt her. Momo never knew what happened to Hime, but she did know whatever it was it broke her, so it must have been pretty bad.

"Gomen Hime-taicho, maybe this time you should use this second chance to show who you really are and not the you who hid behind her outer personality and fake smiles." Momo said seriously.

"Momo, you wouldn't like the real me. I'm more darker than you think, you wouldn't be able to handle the real me." Hime-taich explained softly.

"Iie, Hime-taicho I have seen glimpses of the real you, and this position and your destiny is for the real you and the fake one." Momo said seriously raising her tone a little.

"If your really sure you can handle it. Shall we start on the famous paperwork I heard so much about." Hime sighed in resignation. Momo immediately brightened up.

"Hai Hime-taicho!" Momo smiled at her taicho and leapt to her feet in excitement, she bowed and rushed out of the bedroom.

Hime just giggled at the excitement of her friend. She also got up and was about to follow her friend, but she paused. She looked at herself and what she was wearing. She had on a standard Shinigami uniform, but she gasped at what she was wearing on the uniform, she was wearing a white captain jacket with pale turquoise lacing the bottom of the jacket. She moved around a little admiring her new look, that was when she noticed a zunpakuto laying on the futon where she just vacated. She didn't know what to do so she grabbed it and put it to her side like most of the other Shinigami wear theirs. When she was satisfied with the result she followed her friends reiatsu. She followed it to an office that had two desks and a lot of papers everywhere. She sported Momo tiding up the desk all the way back against the wall beside a window. Hime sighed and walked towards the beaming lieutenant and sat on the chair at the desk. Once Momo started handing her the papers and explained what everything was, she started getting the hang of it where Momo didn't have to explain anything anymore. Hime went in a zone and her and Momo started a routine where Momo brought a new stack of paperwork along with another cup of tea. They both don't know how much time has passed, but day and night already passed where there was the morning light shining through the window.

Hime snapped out of her zone when she saw Momo yawn.

"Maybe you should rest Momo." Hime said worried foe her friend.

"I'm fine Hime-taich, plus its already another day so I do not have time for a break." Momo said smiling at her taicho, but Hime was getting worried after Momo yawned again, so Hime called out her fairies. In the middle of Momo forehead started glowing a golden color. Hime watched as Momo relaxed her shoulders, and the fairies disappeared back into her hairpins.

"Now I don't have to worry that you will faint." Hime said sighing.

"I don't understand." Momo asked quizzically.

"My fairies mad it where you can go about your day without getting tired, I have never really used it on someone before." Hime admitted.

"Won't you get tired?" Momo asked.

"I have never had the need to sleep, I just do it to pass the time, or when I'm bored." Hime admitted.

"Sugoi!" Momo yelled in awe and excitement at knowing the power her taicho has. Hime looked up at her lieutenant and was taken back at how her eyes was sparkling, and the big smile on her face.

"So we never have to sleep, and instead keep working!" Momo leaned her elbows on the table still shining so bright in her excitement.

"Momo I have never tried it on anyone before so I don't know the quirks yet, and I don't know about never sleeping." Hime noticed Mommo's eyes starting to loose their sparkle. "But, I guess we could always find out what the quirks are." Hime sighed but it was well worth it when Momo's eyes sparked back up. It seems her lieutenant will be making her use her gift more often now. She always heard that Momo was very dedicated to her job and that was one of the reasons why she made lieutenant at such a young age, the other reason was because she was the best sunpoko user that the Shinigami has ever seen. She really hopes that it doesn't cause any health issues, even if they do she will just heal them.

Whelp ya'll that was the first chapter. I have to admit I stopped watching during the time when Orihime was at hueco mundo. So if the characters seem off that is because I did my research on the characters and trying my best to stick to them, but Orihime will be the complete opposite of her anime/manga personality.


End file.
